


Just another surprise between a Sith and her Pirate

by TheDevilishlyAngelic



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic, swtor - Fandom
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Pregnancy announcment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDevilishlyAngelic/pseuds/TheDevilishlyAngelic
Summary: Valska has been acting off for the past two weeks but Andronikos didn't bother to question her behavior until she orders him to their bedroom on the Fury to announce some news





	

“ANDRONIKUS REVEL! Bedroom Now!!”

Sitting on a chair with my feet propped on the dining table of the Fury, I yell over my shoulder, “Why should I?” but the only reply was our room’s door shutting.  ‘ _What does the damn sith want now? Hell, when did she get back on the ship?_ ’

At the moment the Fury was docked in the shuttle bay on Dromund Kaas due to some sith business he really didn’t pay attention to and some unknown errand that Valska said she had to do before they were able to return to running across the stars.  She has been acting off for the past two weeks but I didn’t ask.  If she wanted to say something to me then she will do it.

I slid my feet of the table and let them drop to the ground with a loud plop from the boots and rose, craning my neck to stretch the kinks.  I was somewhat surprised she didn’t yell at me for having my feet on the table again, which put me on edge. Slowly, I made my way to our bedroom wondering what Val has to say. The door slid open revealing my wife facing away from me while she is taking off her over coat. The door slid shut once again and my eyes roamed over her slim body. She turned around, her face twisted in a scowl with her lips purse and her fire colored eyes narrowed into a glare.

“Well I’m here, what do you want?” cutting to the point I folded my arms across my chest.

She mirrored my stance, “Of course it would happen, despite of the slim chances, it would happen with you,” she ended with a huff.

“Woman, what the hell are you talking about?”

Her only response was she broke her stare and looked off to her side. I groaned, ‘ _it’s going to be one of those fights, damn woman drives me nuts._ ’

Breaking my stance I stride over to cup her face with my hand and force her to look at me.  The close distance allowed me to see her expression better and notice something in her eyes that unbalanced me.  Her eyes met mine again and I swore there was fear dancing behind her bravado. ‘ _My sith is never scared._ ’ Worry gnawed in the back of my mind.

“Babe, what’s going on? It’s not those damn ghosts again?” My hand traced over her ridges around her brow and cheek.  Her scowl broke as her eyes closed and she turned her face into my hand.

“No dear, I haven’t had any issues with the ghosts since Thanaton’s death,” she pauses to open her eyes and leans away from my hand, trying to create some distance from me.  The action caused my brows to furrow together. “You remember our talk we had about certain chances of something happening after we became more…intimate?”

I stiffen slightly, pushing away the assumptions that quickly filled my head, “If I recall correctly you said those chances being damn near impossible due to certain things not working for the most part and to not worry about it.”

“Well, for the most part they don’t and when it does..”

“It ends up being rejected early on, I remember.” I took a deep breath in for what I was about to say next, “Baby girl…Are you, I mean you know?” I cursed myself for sounding so nervous.

“Two months.” Was all she said.

I looked away. Jittery nerves buzzed throughout me as I thought, _‘Me? A dad? How is this going to even work with what we have going on? Between the both of us, this list of those who want us dead is, well.._ ’ my thoughts raced as scenarios of what can happen to us, when I suddenly snapped out of it when I noticed Val lifting her hand to rub her eyes tiredly. Seeing that I finally realized the weariness in her posture, which probably stemmed from holding in all the stress from the past two weeks. ‘ _Damn, I’m an idiot_.’

“Hey, look at me,” She looked back up and folded her arms again, almost protectively. “When did you find out?”

“I had a feeling two weeks back when I was meditating, but I wasn’t sure.” Her voice was controlled and guarded.

“That’s why you wanted to come to Kaas City?”

“Yes?”

The next question was said a lot softer, “Do you want this?”

“..I don’t know” Her voiced wavered.

“It’s your body.”

“It’s our child” she quickly said,

“I know.”

“So it’s also partly your choice.”

“I don’t want you to feel forced with this.”

“But-“

“No buts Sith, I married you so that means I’m staying by your side no matter what. Do you want this or not?”

She nodded slightly, but I remained unconvinced

“No, you are not just going to nod, I need an actual answer.” My voice raised.

“Yes!” she raised her voice to match mine.

“There, you said it.” I pulled her in crashing her lips to my own. Her lithe body melts against mine and her arms wrap around my shoulders.

We parted but kept the gap between us small, “Sith,”

“Pirate,” she huffed, her eyes glowed softly as we said our nicknames.

I couldn’t help with the opportunity of snaking one hand from her lower back to her stomach and look down, “sith-pirate baby.”

Valska snorted, she finally smiled for the first time this evening. I grinned and swooped in to leave another quick searing kiss. I leaned back to open my mouth to say something else when Val stiffened again and her scowl returned.

“Pirate, what did I say about your feet being on the table?”

“Dammit woman, can’t a man relax properly?” I groaned.

“Don’t ‘Dammit woman’ me Revel”


End file.
